The invention relates to generally to an AD (analog-to-digital) converter that converts an analog signal into a digital signal, and more particularly to a differential charge redistribution (or successive approximation register (SAR)) type AD converter.
Known at the present is a charge redistribution (or SAR) type AD converter having broad product applications, which is actualized with a comparatively simple circuit configuration, exhibits high compatibility with a CMOS process that can be manufactured at a comparatively low cost, and is capable of actualizing moderate conversion time and moderate conversion accuracy. Circuits disclosed in, e.g., Patent documents 1–5 and Non-Patent documents 1 and 2 are known as a conventional circuit of the charge redistribution (or SAR) type AD converter.